Love is as love does
by Perspicaciouspup-wolfsbane
Summary: "I, Leah Clearwater, bitch of La Push, Bitter shrew, resident nasty harpy, I the monster who doubled as a genetic dud, I imprinted." Leah Clearwater always believed that she was around to placate others, that she could never truly be happy in this life time, but when a stranger comes in & spills a slurpy on her she has no choice but to realize life has other plans for this she-wolf
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The storm from the north

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nope Stephanie Meyer does. I am just a writer that felt bad for little Ms. Clearwater.

"_I now pronounce you man and wife_." I tried my best to ignore the dull ache in my chest, and the ringing in my ears as I watched them carefully. Three whole years of my life had been dedicated to loathing him and despising her. Now that the deed was done I didn't know how I could move on. He inched forward, cautiously in his penguin suit, as if he were afraid of breaking her. He was never that afraid of hurting me. Her eyes sparkled lovingly up at him, as she patiently waited. I never looked at him like that. In this moment I could no longer deceive myself. Without the pity, without the indignation, without the rage and the shame, I could finally see what I had not before. Samuel Uley was no longer mine. He had never been mine. He was reserved for something better, something greater than what I could give him. Emily Uley would be everything that he needed.

I felt tears sting the corner of my eyes, and a lump form in the back of my throat. With a certain resignation I refused to cry. Why cry over spilt milk, especially when that milk did not belong to you? Sure you got a taste but that didn't mean the whole glass was yours. I sucked in a deep breath and looked across the aisle to Jacob Black. His smile was sad, and in his eyes I saw an understanding that I wished was not present. A taste? In my life that was all I have ever been allowed. A taste of Samuel Uley, a taste of Jacob Black. Both were torn away from me before the thirst of unrequited love could be quenched. That was the legacy of the imprint. That was the reality of Leah Clearwater.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and I could hear the gleeful shouts from our fellow pack mates. On this day everyone was happy, and in the very least I could feign happiness for my _cousin_. As forgiving as I tried to be, as understanding as I wanted to be, I couldn't deny what I felt. I still resented Emily. I understood that Sam had no choice in the matter, but Emily could have at least fought for me. She wasn't just my cousin; she was my sister, and my best friend. Everyone was under the impression that she really did try. That's how the story went. _She tried Leah, she really did. But the love that Sam was offering her was too strong to deny. She tried to revoke it, she even stood up for you….that's how she got her scars._ I've heard the story so many times that it was burned into my subconscious. Bile rose into my throat and I fought hard to force it back down. She might have tried but it wasn't hard enough. I was willing to let go, willing to move on but _my dearest cousin that tried ever so hard_ decided that she wanted me to be her maid of honor. I resented her for that. Sam was bad, but Emily had to know she was being a bitch. She wanted us to go back to being the best of friends, wanted things to be the same, but even she had to realize that there was love lost between us. She wouldn't leave him and I couldn't let him go.

The wedding party began their procession out of the chapel, with Jacob and me at the forefront. The council decided that it was in our best interest to combine the two packs again. Jacob was our alpha, and Sam and I split the role of being beta. It was a bit of an awkward set up but it worked for us. I brought my body closer to Jacob's and pulled him in tighter, forcing this awkward smile to stay in place. Jacob tensed for a moment and relaxed. He smiled apologetically at the spawn and her bitch of a mother who sat in the crowd. I heard Edward growl briefly and I gave a genuine smile. It was always a goal of mine to annoy mind raping leech, and even on a day like this I could find happiness in that. Jasper, smiled at me and I grinned at him reassuringly. I wasn't in the habit of becoming friends with leeches but he had an air about him that even I, the bitch of La Push, couldn't resist.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. The dread that had consumed me for the last few days was replaced by numbness. I made it through today, and I was still intact. Emily and Sam had not taken anything else from me, I was still Leah Clearwater. As we made our way to the reception hall I tugged at the fringes of this awful peach colored dress. The men and women split ways and now all of the bridesmaids were herded into this crowded cattle car that we were told was a limo. None of the other girls dared to sit next to me. They all heard about the Sam Emily Leah fiasco and those that weren't imprints wondered why I had even shown up. Kathy, Emily's younger sister, was none too discrete about the fact that she wished she could have been the maid of honor or had a wedding as beautiful as her sister. I suppose the wedding was nice but Emily had allowed herself to be bought out by the pixie leech and all of her wonderful money and planning. Not that Alice was a bad person, I preferred her any day to _Bella_. Even her name made me want to puke.

"Thinking of the Swan child again, Clearwater?" The familiar voice flooded into my ears and I smirked briefly.

"Swan? Come on Black, even you know she goes by the name Cullen now?" I turned and eyed Rachel Black. She was positively glowing. Rach was the next to be married off, and no matter how much the Cullens offered under the guise of impending kinship, she refused to accept their help. In fact the only person's help she cared for was mine, and she let me know it every day. Rachel Black was the only thing that I had left of my past life, and she knew it. The other imprints annoyed me, but her and Claire, well they were the only two that I actually like, even though I couldn't say the same about their imprints. Rach's dressed looked a lot better on her than it did on me but she seemed just as uncomfortable.

"Come on Lee you know she's still that awkward brat Charlie used to bring around." We both grinned before erupting into fits of giggles warranting an awkward look from the other bridesmaids. Rachel took a deep breath and scooted in closer before brushing the loose strands of my hair from in front of my face. "How are you holding up today?" She asked cautiously. Rachel could always see past the façade that I put up, even when I didn't want her to.

"I look ridiculous, and I feel like shit." I whispered.

"Ridiculous, Lee? Do you know what I and every other girl on this reservation would do you have your body? You look amazing Clearwater, so don't sit here and mope because my brother and Sam are too dumb to see it." She responded barely keeping her voice below a whisper. Rachel and I were both aware that this was neither the time nor the place to be holding this conversation. We were in a limo with the bride, her sister, her mother, her bridesmaids, and the mother of the groom. We shouldn't have been talking about how much this sucked, everyone expected us to be happy for them.

I gazed up and looked around to see who might have heard Rachel, not that either of us cared. It would just be troublesome if it got back to Jacob or Sam. I scanned the car. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations happily chatting away, all except one. Mrs. Uley and I made eye contact for a brief moment and I smiled at her. She had let Sam know that she thought I was the better choice of the two but even a mother's anger was not enough to break an imprint. She smiled back at me and there was a silent understanding. We had both resigned ourselves to the Uley wedding but neither of us wanted anything to do with the married couple. Sam started to remind his mother of his father, and while she would always love and be there for her son, she would not have Emily around. In her eyes, Emily was the other woman and I was the rightful Uley bride. Three years ago I thought the same thing but here I was stuck as the bridesmaid never to be a bride.

I turned back to Rachel who had been watching me the whole time. "You know Rach if you stare any harder your eyes might fall out." I grinned playfully. She'd grill me about what that whole thing was about later on but right now we couldn't do it.

"It's surreal how beautiful you are. Even in these awful bridesmaid dresses you look like a Quileute goddess, especially with your hair pinned and curled like that." She praised, catching onto the mood.

"Yea, well Alice works wonders with her curling iron." I forced out. I couldn't hold a grudge against the pixie leech, even though she practically forced me into this monstrosity of a dress this morning. It was too short for my liking. It fit the rest of the girls just fine, but I was taller than your average girl. And in certain places the material felt sheer. I honestly felt naked in front of a room full of people. And then there were these nude colored death contraptions she strapped to my ankles this morning. I was tall enough, I didn't need heels to add four or five inches to my current height. According to everyone else I looked wonderful, and I begrudgingly felt relieved that part of me was still quite feminine.

"Nah, you just look wonderful. I mean not as cool as me but it's something to work with." Rachel grinned as the cattle car came to a halt and the behemoth that Barbie leech called a husband opened the door for us. He was on usher duty which meant that he had to escort the ladies to their seats. Jasper smiled again and held his arms out to me, and I graciously took it.

"Ms. Clearwater you are quite the stunning gal'." He said in his southern drawl and I smiled back up at him.

"Good, maybe I'll be able to find an unattached man who thinks the same." I joked and he chuckled. Jasper wasn't one to speak much but he was an amazing listener. The two of us became friends when I had "lost" Jake to the imprint. He was there to help and I don't think he understood how helpful he actually was.

"Feeling nostalgic are we?" Jasper whispered as he pulled out my seat for me.

"Not at all." I didn't understand why I couldn't help but smile around Jasper, but I didn't care.

"Good Ms. Clearwater, didn't take you for the sentimental type." He grinned and fixed the white rose that had managed to come loose in my hair before walking to his seat. I vaguely noticed the screech of Rachel's chair as she was seated next to me.

"That is something I will never comprehend." She rolled her eyes and I smiled at her.

The night continued on like this. People gave speeches commemorating the newlyweds and there were a few dances that went on. As the night began to wind down and the music began to slow I thanked whatever spirit that watched over me for this reprieve. I didn't need to dance, and no one expected a happy speech from me. For the most part I was left alone, just the way I liked it. Jasper walked back over to the table and practically pulled me out of my chair.

"Now Ms. Clearwater, I usually wouldn't be so abrasive with women but if I asked you'd say no." At times like this his southern drawl was so thick that it became a soft lull that calmed me.

"You damn straight, Whitlock." I grinned but put my arms around his neck. In another life I could see myself wanting more from Jasper but he was a leech and I was a wolf. It was a simple as that. And besides he and Alice were about the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Well ma'am when I saw you sitting all by yourself I just knew I had to come and remedy that."

"Did I look like that much of a damsel in distress?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No, but Alice complained that you were letting your dress go to waste and I have to say I agree." We both chuckled at that one.

"You mean I actually look like a respectable young lady and not some girl out of a teenage boy's fantasy?"

"Teenage boy? Maybe grown man?" He chuckled again. "I never felt attraction this raw. All of the men in this room are drooling. I figured I'd come and dance with you before someone got in trouble with their significant other."

"Is that so?" I was skeptical.

"Leah, you are stunning. Don't disregard that so easily." I smiled and for the rest of the song we swayed to the music quietly. I was lost in my thoughts, and Jasper, well he was just giving me space to think. When the song came to its last two notes I felt him loosen his arms from around my waist. He tensed.

"Jazz, you okay?"

"Yea, it seems two very angry wolves want to dance with you." He strained to smile. This was the Jasper that everyone knew, the tense man that didn't consult with anyone who wasn't in his family.

I nodded and stepped away. "Well I think I'll pass…" I swiveled on my feet and turned barely finishing the sentence before colliding into a hot solid mass. Broad arms wrapped around my waist and held me close to this man. I knew the smell, knew the voice that reverberated in his chest before the words even floated into my ears.

"Am I allowed a dance on my wedding day?" Sam asked as he brushed loose strands of hair from my face.

"Yes," I smiled up sweetly. "with your wife." When I tried to pull away Sam just pulled me in tighter. We slowly swayed to the music. I didn't want to make a scene. He was lucky for that much.

"You look amazing Lee Lee." He ground out. His voice was breathy and his earthy smell invaded my senses. "Kinda reminds me of prom, you know you in that purple dress." Sam laughed to himself for a moment before looking into my eyes.

"Samuel, you shouldn't be reminiscing about things like that. You're a married man." I spat the words out. Who was he to come here and dangle hope in front of me when he knew it wasn't possible?

"I…I…I just miss you Lee Lee. I really do miss being able to talk to you so freely."

"Sam, don't call me that." I growled out.

"Lee…ah" he stumbled on my name before quickly recovering. "I am sorry for everything." I pulled away before glaring at him. I didn't want to do this weeks ago, and I wouldn't do it now. Why couldn't I just be done with this? I marched straight into the bathroom with Rachel and Barbie right on my heels. When they found me I was slipping out of my heels and opening the bathroom window.

"Lee you can't phase here." Rachel shrieked attempting to pull me off the ledge of the window before I could jump out. Barbie joined in.

"There are people all around watching you, Leah. If you mysteriously disappeared what will they think?" Barbie growled.

"Lee, come down. Jake is right outside of the door, and he's itching to come in here."

"Black, go the fuck away." I growled before hoping down. Jacob knew me well enough which meant that if he was here then one of his stupid little followers was already outside waiting for me to jump.

"Lee can we talk?" He asked timidly.

"No Jake I'm not in the mood talk to idiots." I spat out nearly tearing the door from its hinges when I stormed out of the bathroom. I was vaguely aware of my direction or the fact that an overwhelming calmness had consumed me as I walked towards the main door in an effort to get out. I was livid but I was no longer shaking. I looked to Jasper and timidly mouthed a thank you. Jacob was hot on my heels.

"Lee, slow down." He commanded his voice barely above a hushed whisper. It wasn't an alpha command, I didn't have to listen. Just as I made my way out of the door, now fully aware of the crowd that we had attracted, and the fact that not only Jacob was hot on my trail I felt the cool air caress my tingling skin. And then there was a splash of icy cold liquid down the front of my dress. Tears again welded in the corner of my eyes and I felt Jasper once again try to calm me down. Just my luck. I had an asshole of an alpha determined to speak to me, a douchbag of an ex only concerned about his needs, a bitch of a cousin who could do no wrong, and now a surprisingly refreshing drink seeping down my thighs in very intimate places. What…The…Fuck?

I took several deep breaths as I could feel the reassuring hands of Barbie circling down my back. She and I were a strange sort. We became friends of convenience when she realized that I was just as infertile as her. It didn't surprise me that she had been here all along trying to keep me from making a complete ass of myself. When the wolf was finally under wraps I opened my ears and I unclenched my eyes. In the conscious world chaos ensued around me.

"…sorry, I didn't mean to….I was lost…and I dirtied your pretty dress…so so sorry." The stranger dabbed at my dress as I stood perfectly still. I was afraid that if I moved then my world would come crumbling down around me. I lowered my head and gazed at the top of this strangers head. His luscious golden locks fell in perfect short layers and sat just above his golden bronzed skin. He smelt like the ocean and for some inexplicable reason I longed to visit with him. His broad muscular arms continued to dab at my dress as Jacob finally pushed the stranger away from me. He was flustered, completely red right up to his ears as he gnawed at his lips and worried them between his teeth. I gazed into his eyes, unaware of the comment that Jacob had made, nor was I aware of the fact that Sam and the rest of the wedding party had joined us. I wasn't aware of anything besides for this captivating stranger and his wonder blue green eyes. I stepped forward with a dumb grin on my face as I brushed his chin length hair out of his face and tucked it neatly behind his ear. My poor pathetic excuse of a heart paced quickly in my chest as I noticed the way his white T-Shirt strained over his muscular chest. Sam grabbed me and I growled….I actually growled. It was then that I realized what happened.

I, Leah Clearwater, bitch of La Push, Bitter shrew, resident nasty harpy, I the monster who doubled as a genetic dud, I imprinted. I tore my eyes from his concerned face and looked into the panicked eyes of my two female best friends. Rose looked concerned and Rach at least looked like she was trying to keep it all together. She stepped closer to me before the panic set in and I looked back at this man. I fucking imprinted me. I imprinted. I groaned and I distinctly heard Paul chuckle behind me.

"So much for being a genetic dead end." His voice boomed in my ringing ears.

AN: Well that's the first chapter. Sorry it's a little rough around the edges and some things that seem off will be worked out later. As for the "stranger", well no worries he won't continue to be called a stranger. In fact his name will be revealed soon. And for those fan girls who want a solid image of him well I was thinking Thor from the avengers movie with the accent just not the armor...beautiful isn't he. Anyways until next time, please read and review. Thanks loves.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well well well, I have officially gotten my first two reviews and I am E.X.C.I.T.E.D.! I am so excited that I have decided to post this second chapter now. I didn't plan to have it up for another week but little Ms. Clearwater has been screaming at me in my sleep to get this one done (even she ecstatic about the Chris Hemsworth look alike imprint I chose for her) so without further adieu let's just jump right into this chapter.

F.Y.I. I don't own twilight but I do love it

Chapter 2: Making Lemonade

"When life gives you lemons…" I don't know how many times I've heard that saying but it irritated me. Hell everything irritated me since that damn Uley wedding. It had been two painful weeks, two awful disastrous weeks since I imprinted and I was still the talk of the mythical world that surrounded me.

"When life gives you lemons, Clearwater." I growled looking back in the face of my best friend, if she said that one more time she will soon enough be my former best friend. Blondie was standing right next to Rach with that same ridiculous grin on her face.

"You throw it back in that bitch's face and call it a motherfucking day." I choked out stretching my legs comfortably over my bed sheets. Mom just did laundry so my bed was nice warm and comfy. There was a brief silence and I found myself drifting to sleep. Patrolling with tweedledee and tweedledum had not been the easiest thing today. I needed an escape and I needed it now.

"Wow dog, you have such a ladylike mouth." Rose spat out before yanking my bed pillow from beneath my head. I sat up and growled. With all of the time that I had been spending at leech manor as of late, my nose no longer burned when I was around any of them. The Cullens, because of their diets, had a less repugnant smell then other leeches. I looked at Rose and grinned, it seemed that she was no longer bothered by my smell either.

"Don't you forget it Barbie."

"Lee, what are you going to do?" Rach sighed and all eyes fell on me. Did I forget to mention that Emily, Kim, and Alice tagged along? Not that I had an issue with anyone in the room….fuck that I had an issue. I had a major issue. Why was Emily even here? Didn't she think she put me through enough the day of her wedding?

I found myself slipping back to the night of the wedding. Rachel managed to drag me inside of the reception hall, and I was vaguely aware of Rose asking the poor boy for his name and number. I was too stunned to even say anything about it. What could I say? Hey everyone I'm sorry I found my life mate today but if you could please just go back to your dinner that would be greatly appreciated? Or maybe I should have addressed him and said "Hey the name's Leah Clearwater. I was previous a scorned bitter bitch but I met you and now I'm not. By the way I turn into a dog?" I was taking quick shallow breaths before I was forcefully placed into a cushion chair by Embry, seems the poor kid had to carry me inside. I was very aware of him speaking to me, even saw the way his lips moved and enunciated every syllable but I couldn't hear him, and even if I could my tongue was swollen from dryness…I wouldn't have been able to respond.

Emily was dragged in a few minutes later, just when I had begun to calm myself down. "Why did she have to do this tonight? Why couldn't it have been any other day? Why did it need to be the day of my wedding?" Emily sobbed into Kim's shoulder. Sam needed to be dragged off. Apparently he didn't take my imprint too lightly, and Jake well he had that same stupid sad smile on his face, that same awful sad smile that he'd been giving me since the Renessme incident started. I didn't wait for the wolves or their lovely imprints to tell me I fucked up. I took off barely discarding of my clothes and making it into the forest before I phased. Things would always be this way between us, she would always be the star child and I would be the self centered annoying brat…because I clearly imprinted to ruin her wedding.

Last I heard Sam cancelled the honeymoon because of issue concerning La Push…who cares?

Now on this dreary Friday night she was sitting in my room fiddling with her dress, looking about as awkward as a turtle out of its shell. We had not spoken since the wedding, not because of a lack of effort on her side…I just decided, while in the woods wandering around in my wolf form that I would be done with her and all of the drama attached to her. She had come over my house several times to drop off her muffins, and talk but I had other plans. If I had to eat one more goddamn muffin the world would end.

"Lee did you hear what I said?" Rose placed her hand under my chin and forced me to look at her. The other girls looked at me and smiled.

Yea sure." I shrugged my shoulder and smiled at them. I wasn't about to sit here and listen to Barbie go on a tirade about how wolves have a short attention span and yadda yadda yadda.

"So then you're okay with it?" Rachel asked a little more excited than I had seen her in a while.

"I said yea." I sat back up and pulled my shirt over my body and brushed my hands through my shoulder length hair. I had let it grow in the last year, feeling that I should regain some vestige of what Sam had taken from me. He forced me to cut my hair to prove his dominance over me, and I was determined to let it grow back to show him he no longer had any control. It was almost back to its natural length, sweeping just below my shoulder blade. I snuggled back into my bed grabbing the pillow from Rose's hands.

"So then get out of bed." Alice yanked me out of bed and forced me into my bathroom. She threw a towel at me, tied my hair up and practically stripped me down to my birthday suit before I forced her out of the bathroom. Okay, yea I knew I needed a shower but really. I decided to stay in the hot spray of the water coming from my shower head a little longer than I usually would. With Emily here currently running her filthy paws over every surface in my room I needed a little time to think. 'I bet she's in there looking for something to take…as if she hasn't taken enough from me….' I stopped myself mid thought. Sam wasn't mine and it wasn't right for me to be thinking that way. I groaned feeling the water turn cold, and stepped out of the shower taking a little more time to dry off than necessary.

I was barely paying attention when I walked into my room, but sure enough there was a nice short black dress laid out on my bed for me with wonderful matching black heals. I glared at Alice who promptly flinched behind Rose. "Hey Pixie, what the fuck is this?" I picked up the shimmery black dressed and held it to my frame. The material was stretchy and sheer in certain spots, and the shortest thing that I have ever seen in my life. I looked up and glared at Alice again. "Do I look like some medieval lady of the night to you?" I growled out at her.

Kim smiled timidly and interjected quickly. "No but you have amazing legs. And besides the dress covers all of your goodies so you won't be naked tonight."

"Tonight?" I looked at Rachel who quickly looked away.

"We thought, I mean Alice, Rose and I, thought that it would be a good idea for you to get out and have some fun." She stumbled over her words, quickly hiding behind Rosalie, as if she could stop my wrath.

"When were "we" going to tell _**me**_?" I whispered afraid that if I spoke any louder the room would come crumbling down around me and I'd phase.

"They told you earlier, and you agreed." Rose stood up straighter and squared her shoulder. The others slowly backed away from me. This wouldn't be the first time that Rose and I had gotten into a screaming match.

"You knew I wasn't paying attention." I glared at her and she grinned back.

"Well maybe next time you should pay attention mutt and we wouldn't have this problem." She shrugged her shoulders and moved to sit in the chair by my bed.

"I'm not going." I nearly screamed.

"Yes you are." She was so smug about all of this. "Your mom is on board and she'll drag you out of this house if need be. I'll gladly help." The glint in her eyes told me she knew she won. I might be a bitch but this bitch was terrified of her mother. Sue had a way of going about getting the things she wanted. I would much sooner leave the house to elope with a boy of her choosing then sit here and let her drag me out of my room. Needless to say I was dressed in no less than half an hour. Alice was adding the last few touches of makeup. Rachel borrowed one of my old dresses because they could fit her, and it was less she'd have to explain to her father and Paul, and Rose made a quick run to the leech manor to grab her and Pixie an outfit. They were dressed within the minute. I glowered as I looked back at my reflection. Alice had once more opted to curl my hair, and decided against any form of makeup…with a little help. Instead she smeared this awful red lipstick on my lips and put this sticky gloss on top of it.

"All done." She smiled and she turned me so that I was staring into my vanity mirror. The girl that looked back at me was beautiful and for a moment I was at a loss for words. It was almost like my old life had come back to me. Here I was dressing up for a night on the town with my close friends and I actually looked like a girl. This was all too surreal. I turned to look back at the group and noticed Emily's appraising eyes. I wasn't that girl anymore, and things had changed. She wasn't going with us and I knew that I didn't care less. In high school had you told me things would be like this between us I would have called you a liar, but I guess life was just funny like that. She smiled up at me before Rosalie walked into my line of vision and blocked us from each other's sight.

"One last thing." She said before rubbing black eyeliner onto my eyes. As soon as she was done I stood up and appraised myself in the full length mirror on by closet door. The dress wasn't awful or gaudy, it had one sleeve and slanted off to the side, and it was a little short but form fitting. It didn't seem sleazy but instead classy, and the silver shimmer to the dress was a nice touch to the whole look. To my knowledge Rose had chosen a matt black pair of pumps to match the dress and simple silver accessories. I looked over at Rachel who was wearing my favorite midnight blue sleeveless dress with my red shoes. Apparently tonight was "the little dress hidden at the back of your closet" kind of night. Rose wore a vibrant short red dress with leather heels and Alice wore a shot black form fitting dress with flesh toned heels. Everyone looked quite exquisite.

I didn't say a word as we walked silently down the stairs to Rose's car, didn't even look at my mother as she waved goodbye from her place on the couch with Charlie. I could feel her wide smile. she was party to this awful form of punishment. I would not justify her actions with pleasantries; instead I turned and stuck my tongue out at her. It was immature but that was all that I had.

Seth arrived to the door with the pack of imbeciles close behind before I saw them. By then we were saying goodbye to Kim and Rose was opening her car door. Before I could step in I heard the whistles and the howls.

"Damn Clearwater you clean up good." I heard Paul say with his stupid little grin on his lips. What did Rachel see in him? I looked at her and she shook her head. Paul smiled wider and walked over to Rachel only to be stopped mid step.

"Paul, this dress cannot get dirty. It's Leah's she'd kill me then you." That, for the time being, seemed enough to stop him in his tracks.

The boys chuckled amongst themselves before Seth growled at them. "Hey you guys, that's my sister." I shook my head and decided that it was best if I got in the car before anyone else showed up.

"Leah?" I heard, and turned around briefly to see Jake come out of the woods…without a shirt…smelling like Ness…as usual.

Motherfucker! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! This night was just getting worse. Couldn't I just catch a break real quick? "No Jake, it's the fucking tooth fairy come to collect your teeth." I pouted.

"His teeth aren't loose though." Quil quickly responded from his place behind Embry who was currently blushing.

"All of your teeth will be loose if you guys don't go about your business and leave me alone." I growled.

Paul laughed. "You told Sam you were going out yet?"

I swiveled on my feet and glared at him. I wanted him to spontaneously combust right here, right now into a pile of flaming dog fur. "Why should I tell him, he isn't my alpha?" I spat.

"I didn't know you were going out." Jacob said. There goes that sad smile again. Why did this boy make me feel guilty for everything I did or said?

"I didn't know either." I quickly looked away. With the way my night was going if I didn't leave soon I'd run into….

"Lee Lee, why are you dressed like that?" Ahhh fuck! I looked at the sky and slid into the passenger side of the car.

"Told you you should've told him." Paul smirked.

"Told me what?" Sam looked between the two of us before the idiot finally realized I was getting into a car. "Lee Lee, where are you going? Dressed like that?" He walked over to the passenger side door and folded his arms. I wasn't sixteen anymore. This possessive boyfriend routine was getting old. Worst part was, he's with my cousin who is too timid to tell him not to be a complete asshole.

"The girls are heading out to this club in Seattle." Emily spoke for the first time today. Rosalie glared at her and I heard a string of profanities coming from the back seat behind me. I couldn't tell who was saying what.

"And you're allowing this Jacob?" He turned to glare at Jacob who looked like a lost puppy dog as he looked at me.

"I thought it was like a dinner or something." Jake said.

"A dinner? Really?" Paul snorted. "Look at the way Leah's dressed. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was about to go hunting for a man." I shrank down in my seat. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. The older boys in the pack sat in front of my house chuckling as Jacob fiddled with his fingers, knowing all too well that there was nothing he could do, and Sam stood in front of the car shaking.

"Leah, out of the car now. You need to put clothes on." He reached for the door handle and Rose backed the car up.

"She is dressed." Alice called out before Rose peeled out of my driveway and down the street. I didn't care where we were going. I was mortified. Sam had practically called me sleazy and Paul called me a hooker. Could tonight get any worse?

I hadn't realized that we made it to our destination until I heard the thump of music and saw the flashing lights. Rosalie parked her car and practically dragged me out of the car alongside her, Alice, and Rachel. All of the girls smiled and I couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement. Something about this club drew me inside, and I couldn't explain it. I felt alive for the first time in the last few weeks.

We didn't need to wait on line. In true Rosalie nature she sashayed her hips right up to the bouncer and smiled, and with a flash of her pearly whites we were inside before any of us could say hold on. I grinned. The party seemed very lively, but before I could survey the dance floor and let my eyes adjust to red and green neon lights I was being tugged over to the bar. Rachel and Alice were hot on my tail with devious smirks on their lips and for the first time tonight I understood that this was not just a normal outing with the gals.

"What's your game, Black?" I turned to her and spoke as soon as we were seated at the bar. Surprisingly enough it wasn't as loud as the dance floor over here. You could actually have a civil conversation.

"No game. Just trying to have fun." She grinned.

"Uh-huh?" I eyed her skeptically before I turned to Rose and Alice who were grinning like idiots in a candy store. "Why did it have to be this particular club?"

"We heard the D.J. killer." Alice interjected.

"One, don't ever use that phrase again. Two, Alice you're undead…the D.J. is not exactly your kind of "killer". And if that's the case we wouldn't be seated at the bar." I replied flippantly.

"Leah, will you just enjoy your first night out?" Rose smiled.

"Whatever." Continuing this conversation right now didn't make sense. Sometime tonight they would tell me what was going on. For now I would let the drinks flow and not waste such good party atmosphere. "Excuse, I would like a drink please." I called out to the bartender who currently had his back turned to us. His blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and his black suit vest sat perfectly on top of his white shirt and black jeans. Why did this seem all too familiar?

"Ma'am, just give me a minute and I'll mix…" He turned and dropped the container that was in his hands. His breath became quick and shallow. My heart was racing a mile a minute. "It's you." He said, stepping closer to inspect me. I wanted to run but Rose yanked me down into my seat with her cold vice grip.

"Well Liam, we weren't expecting you to be working tonight. I thought this was your Friday off." Rose chirped sweetly. I wanted to tear her head off. So this was their plan the whole time.

He shook his head and smiled innocently at me. "No a friend called out sick and I picked up his shift." He grinned. It was only now that I realized his thick accent and the way it made my belly quiver. I know women had a thing for men with accents but I never understood why until now. "This is Leah, I assume."

All the girls practically shouted yes, drawing me out of my nearly catatonic state. I held out a shaky hand and did my best to smile while fluster red. "Leah Clearwater, you know the girl you spilt your drink on two weeks ago."

He took my hand and kissed the back of it gently. "I remember. You don't have a face that easily forgotten." I chuckled like a little school girl. What….the…fuck? I was a fucking ice queen, only ever outdone by Rose. I never chuckled, not even for Sam.

I turned a bright red color and found myself laughing awkwardly. "I suppose that's a good thing."

"It's a great thing Leah. You're beautiful." He said in his thick Australian accent.

"Forward aren't we?" I grinned, on cloud nine at this moment.

"No I don't want to get in your pants. No I'm not here for a fuck and go, and no I'm not gay. I just couldn't help but notice how pretty you are, seems like you boyfriend is aware of that too. Is that forward enough for you?" He laughed out loud. "Liam McClain, at your service."

"Boyfriend?" I asked, completely disregarding the whole statement.

"Yea hon, you know the large Dill who grabbed you that day."

"Large dill?" I repeated.

"Idiot." He grinned.

"Sam." We all said in unison.

"He isn't my boyfried. He's married to my cousin." I smiled.

"I guess I must have come a guster?" He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, blushing lightly.

"Huh?" Rachel choked out.

"Made a bad mistake." He clarified. "Sorry, not really from around here. I'm from Australia. Just moved out here to be closer to me mum and sis."

"It's fine. If it helps Leah thinks your accent is cute." Alice blurted out.

"I'll take my drink now." I quickly covered and he grinned.

"Okay hon. What will you be having?" He leaned over on the counter and smiled charmingly at me.

"A twisted lemonade." I said nearly sighing at the end of it.

"Okay. It's too bad you don't have a boyfriend. I was kinda hoping to be able to stay on my best behavior, now you guys are gunna have to watch me make a fool of myself while I try to impress the lass here. A beautiful girl like her should be attached already." He smiled and walked away to make my drink.

Rose looked at me and grinned impishly. "He's going to try to impress you."

"With his beautiful chiseled features." Alice added.

"And his sexy Australian accent." Rachel said.

"When life gives you lemons." Rose started.

"You make a nice tall glass of lemonade." Rachel smiled and grinned at me as Liam walked back over with my drink and his sexy smirk. My face was red so I quickly ducked my head to take a sip of my drink. Maybe I couldn't make lemonade but I most certainly could take a drink out of this nice tall glass. I looked briefly up at him and smiled, he smiled back.

A/N: There you have it. Chapter 2. Figured I could be a little cliché and get away with it, and thought Thor's accent is too sexy to lose in the character development. Don't know whether or not I should pick up from here or not next time. Let me know. And by the way. I love review, so people the more reviews I get the sooner new chapters will be up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this one out but real life has dragged me back into its cold scaly callous clutches and I've been stuck at work. Fear not I am writing now, and I have an even better idea where I want this fic to go. Sorry fans, this is Emily's p.o.v. so you'll get a little Sam and Jake this chapter. But if you'll forgive me I promise to get the next chapter up soon, like in a day or two, and for there to be a major surprise in the development of this story. Please be patient.

Chapter 3: The wonders of imprinting

Emily's P.O.V.

The door slammed with a thunderous crack as my husband made his way into our house of three years. Whenever it came to her he was like this, it was sad but this was the reality of my life. Rachel and Leah left over a half hour ago with the Cullen girls to go to some club in Seattle, but the subject was still fresh in Sam's mind.

"The audacity of those leeches to take her out looking like that. And to think Rach is involved too." Sam fumed as he walked up and down our living room floor. Jacob and the rest of the boys tagged along to make sure nothing got too out of hand with Sam. He was usually the epitome of control but if someone mentioned his precious Leah all hell would break loose. I've been dealing with this for three years now. I thought it would be over by the time we married but I could see that I was wrong. "…you think that Rach would have a little more sense than that. I thought she didn't even like the leeches anyways." He growled.

"Ease off my girlfriend."

"Ease off my sister." Jacob and Paul growled out simultaneously. You think that after all this time dealing with the werewolf things I'd get used to the likeness that they all shared. Even now, they all looked like they could've been brothers.

"Ease off your sister Black?" Sam turned and tensed his shoulders before growling louder. The man that stood in front of me wasn't my Sammie…he was an animal. More wolf than man right now. "You're just as much at fault as she is." He barked out.

"How is this my fault?" Jake pushed off his position on the wall and squared his shoulders before moving in closer to Sam. His eyes looked menacing as he held back the growl that threatened to claim his throat. I heard once before that Alpha's didn't want to be challenged, they would do anything to secure their dominance over their respective packs. Seems that even shape shifters had that compulsion too. I slowly backed away from Sam, and the other's moved to stand in between the two. "I got there a moment before you did."

"That's a moment longer to stop her." If Sam was an animal he'd be foaming at the mouth angrily, instead I could feel the heat burning off the two even from where I was standing. They were trembling so hard that it was almost impossible to see them.

"What's wrong with Leah getting out of the house every once in a while?" Seth interjected. Poor little Seth had his share of drama, and most if it came from defending Leah from the boys. "Even if you could say anything you know that wouldn't stop her. And besides mom practically pushed her out of the house tonight."

"Well it seems that I need to remind Sue that that's her daughter that left looking like that." The growling was worse now. Every word said was strangled in between Sam's clenched teeth. Why did speaking about Leah make him like this? He was supposed to be mine, mine and mine alone. And yet Leah still remained in some vestige of his heart.

"Not when you're like that you don't." Embry said quickly pushing Sam back, as he tried to make it to the door. "You're going to phase at any second."

"Fine." Sam turned to look at me, noticing that I was standing there for the first time. His face calmed and the imprint mask was back up. "Emily, do you know who the girls were supposed to be meeting in Seattle?" He said with the same sugary sweet voice that enthralled me the first time. My heart would forever belong to him, even if part of his still belonged to Leah. I knew he was her's first but their love was never as strong as ours is. If it was it would have survived the test of an imprint but it didn't. I was the one the ancients saw fit to bless with Sam.

I straightened up from my slouched position and smiled. I could be of some use to Sam. It was not like Leah had ever given Sam anything but a bitch fit and a bad headache. I could take care of him and give him everything he wanted. If he wanted to know where they were and why they were there to calm the wolf inside then I would help that. "Rose said something about Leah meeting up with Liam there."

His face contorted in pain and confusion as he tried to process the information. "Who's Liam?" He asked speaking calmly for the first time since Leah left.

"You don't remember Sam?" Seth asked. "It's only been two weeks." Sam shook his head no.

"Come on Macho man? The surfer looking dude that spilt his drink on Leah's dress at your wedding?" Quil spoke for the first time since walking through the door. Sam was slowly processing the information when Quil spoke the dreaded word out loud. "You know Leah's imprint."

Sam's roared and was on Quil faster than anyone could move. "He isn't her imprint. It's some trick. Leah can't imprint…she can't even have children. If she could I would've imprinted on her." Tears welded in my eyes as I watched the boys pry Sam's fingers from around Quil's neck. I didn't wait to see the resolution of this conflict. I scurried quickly into our bedroom and closed the door. I flung myself onto our bed and allowed the tears to fall. This was all wrong. This was not what marriage should be like. Twice since my wedding day did I feel like I was second best. I knew things would never change between Sam and I. Leah would still be the one who he called out to at night. She would still be the one who he thought about in the morning, and the last thing he thought of at night. It was always that way with guys that I loved. Leah wouldn't give two fucks about them but when they met her they were infatuated with her. Falling hard for her as if she could offer more than a snobby stuck up comment or two before completely disregarding their existence. Sam was the only man that chose me over her.

That was part of the draw. It made me feel a little less guilty about taking him from her. Sure I lost my best friend, but she'd come around eventually. Leah was the type of person who loved with her whole heart. She didn't give up on people no matter how much they hurt her. She was supposed to have forgiven me already and wish Sam and I a happy life together. None of this made sense. Leah still hadn't forgiven me, and Sam still hadn't forgotten about her. Everything was wrong, so wrong that Leah was willing to choose her mortal enemy to be her best friend over me.

At first I was okay with Sam's obsession with Leah. He knew that it couldn't be anything more. Everyone knew that the imprint kept him here with me. When he went to go check up on her at night I didn't complain because I was concerned for her. She was my cousin, and at the time even though she knew what Sam and I had done she still spoke to us. But the day I moved in with Sam, as if it wasn't inevitable, she stopped even sparing us a glance. I wasn't dumb. I knew that most people on the rez believed that I deserved these scars for what I did to my own flesh and blood but it wasn't like that. I tried to fight it at first but the promise of unconditional and irrevocable love was too much for me to deny. All of the imprints knew exactly what I meant. They just refused to step in the middle of all of this. Rachel went so far as hating me for what I did to Leah. She never came out and said it but when she came back from school she made a point of telling me that she was friends with Leah first.

Even still, I was okay with all of the negative comments that I received because I was with Sam, and he would give me the love that I deserved. He kept me shielded and no one spoke negatively about me while he was around. And for a while people began to shy away from Leah's abrasive personality and tried to befriend me. Soon most of the residents of La Push forgot that Sam and Leah had been a thing, and many believed like I did that she should forgive me because we were family and that she shouldn't have put a man above her cousin. Even her family members were on my side, Sue agreed that she should be in my wedding and hoped we could work things out together. Everything in life was perfect until Leah phased and became a freak of nature. The first and only female wolf.

I thought that her phasing into a wolf solidified my position as Sam's bride, what good was a woman who couldn't bear children for a spirit warrior. At first everything was okay. Sam soon got fed up with Leah's antics and he forced her into her place, but Leah has never been one to do something against her own will. When Jake broke away she followed and that's when this miserable life of mine started. She knew the boys would feel it when she left so she took off to get attention. And Sam bought right into. But even then I thought things were going to be okay, I was stupid. Because even though she was a little nicer to me and began to acknowledge my existence she had one more trick up her sleeve. First it came with Jacob. She began to fall for him, and that drove Sam insane. Jacob was a wolf like him but she chose to stand by his side. Needless to say, even if he won't admit he was glad the day Jacob imprinted on Ness. But that wasn't enough drama for Leah. The day of my wedding she imprinted, and drove Sam to near insanity again. What did she expect was going to happen? This imprint had to be an abomination….Leah couldn't have children, she just couldn't. Therefore she couldn't imprint. She was probably forcing herself to imprint. Liam would see right through her to the blackness and bitterness that shelled her heart.

Tear fell faster, I knew that part of the reason she was like that was because of Sam and I. But maybe we just brought it to the surface. Maybe it had always been there. Maybe it was lurking, hiding in the deepest recesses of her mind. A breakup wouldn't have done this to her. I wanted this stupid blackness to go away and give me back my Leah. The Leah that would be there when I cried. My LeeLee that always made me feel better no matter the situation. I wanted my best friend back, and maybe this farce of an imprint would be the way to do it. Maybe she'd stop being so miserable and accept it, accept this life that we all were subjected to. She was a wolf and her duties came before a man. I and the other imprints were important because we were the real deal but he was some stranger, some outsider pulling her away. And yes she should be happy but not at the cost of her pack's happiness, the imprints were a part of her pack too.

Sam's P.O.V.

The boys have long since left. It had taken me a little longer to calm down than it normally would but this was my LeeLee that we were talking about. She was out dressed like a sweet young thang ripe for the picking. I sat with my head in my hands, on the couch with my shoulders bent. Jacob, as my alpha, ordered me calm down and stay put. No matter how much I wanted to go after Emily and wipe the tears from her eyes, and go after Leah to drag her back to the seclusion of her home kicking and screaming where no one could see her in that dress, I couldn't. There weren't many times that I regretted giving up my position as alpha, being beta meant that I could be a part of Leah's life, but right now I severely regretted it. Leah was out there without anyone to defend her from the sniveling vermin that would be trying to look up her dress, down her chest, and try to get cheap feels. Jacob had to know that this was going on. Regardless of the imprint I knew how he felt about her. She made men feel that way. Why was he so calm?

"Sam, you need to relax." He spoke lightly as he eased himself onto the couch lightly.

"I'm trying to Jacob." I responded through gritted teeth. The imprint and my brain were pulling me in two separate directions. I shouldn't have said what I said out loud but that didn't make it any less true. Leah couldn't have children. She wasn't mine for that reason. I need to mate to pass on the Uley line. She wasn't Jacob's for that reason either. I looked up and saw the sorrow in the kid's eyes. It had been there since the day he imprinted, like he regretted saving the leech baby because he imprinted.

"You ever wonder why imprints happen?" Jake blurted out.

I arched my eyebrows before responding slowly. "Yea, mating."

"No, no no. I mean like why they happen? How do the ancients choose you know? If it were for the benefit of our people I would've imprinted on Leah or you wouldn't have imprinted on Emily. Hell to think of it I probably would've imprinted on Bella to keep the vampires away." He let out a soft Jacob like laugh.

I growled out at him and he grinned impishly. "I would've imprinted on Leah. That would've benefited us all."

"But you didn't. See the problem?"

"Neither did you." I retorted.

"So if imprinting was about having the strongest babies then one of us would've ended up with Leah but neither of us did. So then what is it about?"

"How the hell should I know?" I was angry again but before I could feel the trembling again I felt my body involuntarily relax. Stupid Alpha order.

"I have a theory. Maybe it isn't about the strongest children. Maybe the ancients have something else in mind. Leah was given to us for a reason, she has a purpose to fill. Just like Ness, and Emily, and all of us. That's how these things work right?" I nodded before he continued. "Which means that Leah's imprint happened for a reason. Maybe she is infertile maybe she isn't but the ancients sent him for a reason." Jacob's shoulders slouched as he eased back into the couch.

"So you're just going to accept it?" I growled. Again I relaxed.

"What choice do I have? It's an imprint." He said, his voice sounded dead. "It's supposed to be this unconditional thing and yet I can think about loving her. I can hate you for hurting her even though I know that I have done the same. I can want this Liam dude to disappear off the face of the fucking planet. Seems we don't have all the facts about this imprint thing like we thought we did." He shrugged.

"She's mine. She can't be with him. This has to be some cosmic joke."

"Leah doesn't belong to anyone. This whole wolf thing is a cosmic joke." He responded. "Leah's my best friend before anything else. I can see her happy. And if you loved her you could do the same."

"Don't question the way I feel about her Black." I growled, and this time the anger stayed with me.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want Uley. But there's a reason she tolerates me and refuses to speak to you. I never tried to control her." I flinched visibly, he knew that her running away to join his pack was a sore subject to me. Every time I thought about it I realized that I was second best to Jacob fucking Black. Jacob Black, the boy who imprinted on a baby leech. Was this some sick twisted cosmic joke?

"Alright Black, let me go so I can drag Leah back here. She may not be mine but I won't let her prance around in that sad excuse of a dress for everyone to see." I stood, feeling the order wear off.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere Uley. Sit your ass down and shut the fuck up for two seconds. You think that you and Emily are the only two hurting from all of this? Seth feels it, I feel it, the pack feels it, hell even the imprints feel it. What hurts one of us hurts all of us. Stop trying to string her along. Leah isn't yours she was never meant to be yours. Leah was never meant to belong to anyone for that matter. Do you really think some imprint will change that? She's been able to go without seeing him for two weeks. You go without Emily for two hours and you're up the wall." He shouted at me. Jacob was never the type to get mad. Even when he was losing out to the leech he tried his very best to stay calm but this imprint thing didn't sit well with him. He didn't sound like a jealous boyfriend like I did. He sounded like a concerned friend, a friend concerned that I might hurt her again. The rage I felt shook my bones driving me to my breaking point. He of all people knew that I would never intentionally hurt Leah. Where did he get off thinking that I would hurt her again?

I heard the tearing of the material before I understood what was going on. The look on Jacob's face was weary as he ordered me outside of the door. It wasn't safe for me to be inside not with Emily so close, I couldn't make that mistake again. Before Jacob could make another Alpha order I took off to the woods. I knew I couldn't go after Leah but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try. Every time I reached the border I felt something pulling me back in. I heard the voices of my confused brothers but headed them not.

'Sam Leah's fine. Paul just called in to check in with them and the girls are okay.' Collin mentioned, he was grounded so he wasn't their earlier tonight when all this started. He thought I was mearly concerned.

'Chill out Sam it's just some stupid party.' Jared finally spoke up. I ignored him the best I could.

'Alpha's orders are going to keep you here Sam, you know that.' Paul chimed in. There were too many voices, the voices simply egged me on.

'Everyone out.' Jacob finally chimed in. 'Let Sam vent for a few hours.'

'What about patrol?' Brady interjected.

'Sam will handle it. Out that's an order.' I heard the voices fade away leaving only one distinct voice. 'I know you may hate me Uley but I don't give a rat's ass about what you think. She deserves to be happy.' And then silence.

I ran in large circuits all night hoping to find some way around the Alpha command. I felt the cold ground wear beneath my feet as I retraced my steps. Nothing had changed I couldn't find a way around it.

In the wee hours of the morning when I was willing to give up this fruitless effort a familiar scent wafted up into my nose. It was Leah but she smelt different. He scent was tainted with the smell of party and alcohol but it was still distinctly her's. I peered through the canopy of the trees in front of the Clearwater residence waiting for some sign of this supposed imprint of hers. He wasn't around. I phased back quickly grabbing for the spare shorts that I kept hidden in front of her house. This was my one and only chance to speak to her, I wasn't going to lose it. I was mesmerized by her tall feminine figure, barely noticing the way she clutched her shoes to her chest and fumbled with her keys in the lock. She was just getting in. At this time in the morning? I clenched my teeth and continued to move forward. We could discuss that later.

The door flung open and startled Leah revealing a shirtless sleepy Seth. "You're not just getting in are you?" He yawned out.

"Move it Seth, I need to pee." She squirmed from side to side.

"First mom now you?" He asked slightly more awake.

"Seth I'm going to pee on myself." She pushed roughly past him and I could hear the running in the house. Seth peered out of the door and smiled apologetically before closing it on me. He couldn't see me but he knew I was there. I was always there, because if there was one thing I regretted in this life it was breaking Leah Clearwater's heart.

A/N: Sorry again please don't shot me. I wanted to work through Emily and Sam's psyche. It was actually hard, and Emily in this version has a victim syndrome. Anyways I hope you guys like Jake a little more in this chapter…but don't worry I won't be bombarding you guys with his P.O.V. at the moment. Maybe later on but he and Leah will be friends again. As for Leah and Liam, Leah had a long night XD. Wonder where that went? Well that's all for now please review. And if you want a person's P.O.V. give me the word and I'll see what I can do. Chapter four coming soon….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well well well, it seems that this chapter is actually really late. I know please don't lynch me but I'm studying for my Lsats, preparing for my last year in undergrad and trying to finish off my English major, and working. My life is a mess right now and I probably could use a bit of time to myself but every time I have a break Leah's screaming at me to get off my ass and finish this story. Thank her for my persistence, and also my roommate who is drunk off her ass right now. Anyways, there are three things that need to be mentioned before we progress. First and foremost, I need a beta. Usually when I write I am so exhausted from life that I do not catch my mistakes, so maybe having a beta will help. So if you are a beta or have a beta in mind private message me the info please. Second, I am thinking of making this more than just a Leah/Liam story; I feel it's time to unwind Jake's imprint and maybe introduce Demetri to the mix. He seems like an interesting enough character, and like with Leah I feel like he'd be a little awkward to pair with anyone in the story so it'll be with an original character…I'm telling you this now because I intend to have both stories flow into one another, it'll make my life easier. Last but surely not least, there will be a return to Leah/Liam action, and we will have a surprise revealed to us this chapter. Well my devoted readers, enjoy and review, having your ideas makes this a lot easier and I really do love the interaction…and to answer Cupcakelover56 and hgmsnoopy who's reviews made me smile like a kid in the candy store…yes I am aware that Chris's brother's name is Liam, that's why I chose the name but thank you for noticing. This will be my longest note I promise I will give you an extra page for it and make sure it doesn't happen again.

Chapter 4: Then you look at me

Liam's P.O.V.

Leah.

Her name rolled off my tongue like the perfection it was. She was perfection. Created from a single cast mold by the elder spirits unique not just in beauty but in spirit too. Leah was a fiery she-wolf if I ever did see one. There weren't many of her kind. Most of them were sniveling pampered brats because of their rarity and their necessity to the pack. Not my Leah. She was one of a kind. She was abrasive and yet kindness overflowed in her eyes; Soft and feminine, and yet her aggression meant that she was far from defenseless, she was a fighter. This woman was beauty incarnate and yet so unsure of herself. But none of that mattered because she was mine. She was mine and I had no intention of ever letting her go. I smiled from my vantage point behind the bar as she talked casually amongst her friends. Two vampires and a human sure made this the most unique party that I ever did have the pleasure to meet. I grinned eagerly as I placed their drinks on trays and walked over to the group.

"Another twisted Lemonade for the lovely young lady and three vodka tonics for her beautiful friends." I placed the drinks down in front of them and felt the aching tug that had consumed my existence for the past two weeks since the day I met her. I looked over at her lowered head and my brow creased. She was a wolf, I could smell it on her, feel it from the heat in her fingers, and even feel it in this imprinting tug and yet she managed to ignore the pull. I knew that imprinting was a two way street, every time I tugged on my end I saw her face contort under the pressure. This was not what mum told me about imprinting. Back home, when sis and I were pups mum said that nothing else would matter. My imprint would become my everything; that's how this thing worked, and yet she willfully chose to ignore it. Fire coursed through my veins red hot as I looked at her and placed a mask of serenity on my face. I don't know what game she was playing at but I was done with it. She needed to accept the imprint, needed to acknowledge me as her mate. This childish game of cat and mouse only made my wolf anxious and agitated.

She couldn't know that I imprinted on her. There was no way she even knew that I was not human. Being a half breed meant that my sister and I were all but invisible to both kinds. Our heart beats were normal, and we aged like humans until we reached adulthood, vampires would think us normal. And because of our prolonged exposure to humans and very unique diet of both raw and cooked foods, wolves couldn't smell the vampire on us, and the smell of dog didn't linger. Leah didn't know what I was and I did not feel the need to reveal it to her yet. She was safe until I could find my sister and….

'_And what?_' The wolf inside grinned at me. My older sister trained me when we lost our father. She never embraced her wolf genetics but she was as vampire as it got. When Natalia joined the Volturi, the very same coven that destroyed father, she exposed her gift to their leader with the hope that he'd keep the secret of her heritage, and he did. But not for her, he wanted the pair. He wanted my power along with my sister's, but I wasn't a monster. I could never murder hordes of innocent vampires and humans alike. When Natalia came for me she nearly killed our mother, and for that I could not forgive her. She turned her back on our family, shamed the memory of her father by joining a monster like Aro, and nearly took our only remaining tie to this wretched planet away. And all for what? To please some stupid vampire that has gotten lazy over the years? This was the man she chose to call master. He'd taken away my loving big sister and replaced her with a cold conniving shell of who she used to be. Mother and I left to find her, there was no telling when Aro would be fed up of her antics and dispose of her. I needed to recruit the help of the one coven to ever succeed in thwarting them and I needed to do it now.

But Leah literally stumbled into path and muddled my already complicated life with her brilliant radiance. Never once did I believe that a Sheila could have this much control over me but here I stood like the dumb bloke that I was, grinning from ear to ear just because she was around.

"Hey beautiful. I just couldn't help but notice you from the corner over there and think to myself 'your boyfriend must be a jealous man'." A runt sized man grinned impishly at Leah as he tried to sling his sloppy arm over her tense shoulder. She simply shrugged her bare shoulder and gently moved her chair forward, trying to politely ignore the man's offer. The wolf inside me saw red. This bugger did not simply just touch my Leah but he had the nerve to do so without her permission. I grabbed the underside of the bar as I felt the heat course through my veins. I couldn't let the waves of transformation consume me yet. Not when I was close enough to hurt Leah. Not when phasing could expose the both of us to a room full of unsuspecting normies. I visibly relaxed as I looked at her tense face. My shewolf didn't want him; she wouldn't want anyone else, not while this imprint thing held us together.

His grin faltered for a moment, and he gazed in my direction. I glared back at him and he flinched for a moment before he looked back to my woman. "Come on baby don't be like that let me buy you a drink. Unless you're worried you boyfriend here will attack me for being friendly." I could hear the challenge in his words. He wanted her to send me away.

"Look you seem awfully nice…" Leah grinned sheepishly as she shrugged away from him.

"Don't lie to him." The tan one that bore the closet resemblance to Leah sneered. Leah glared back at her and sighed in exasperation.

"Rach, can we be diplomatic please."

"Why should she be? This…" Rosalie paused as she eyed him suspiciously. "Very eager man isn't being too diplomatic now is he?"

"Awww come on blondie, no need to be jealous there's enough loving to go around. I don't know, I kind like the mix. Light and dark; what other man can say he had an orgy with a couple of hotties." He squeezed in between Leah and Rosalie easing his arm around their shoulders. Both girls glared at him menacingly.

Rosalie was the first to make a move. She feigned calm but I could see the demon lurking behind her eyes. As human as she may have seemed, she was a vampire; and a human, something that most vampires considered beneath them, their prey, had invaded her personal space. That would be enough for any other vampire to react. I stared unabashedly into her strange golden eyes. Maybe the rumors were true, maybe the veggie vamps had more control than any that came before them. When I bumped into Leah nearly two weeks ago, there was a whole coven that surrounded her. Maybe they were the ones that I had been searching for. There was no guarantee that she was the one that I was looking for, no guarantee that she would not expose herself and my beloved. Her high pitched voice drew me out of my inner monologue. "I think I'll pass. I'm sure our husbands wouldn't appreciate any kind of physical proximity with any other men but them." Alice, and the one named Rachel nodded eagerly. Sure I wasn't sure she could control her vampric urges, but the Shelia sure had some spunk to her. She and Leah seemed to be the missing piece to each other's puzzles. Fire and ice.

"And what about you darling?" He looked down hungrily at my Leah.

"I'll pass." She spoke indifferently shifting her weight to her immediate left so that she was no longer under his grubby little fingers.

"You sure baby? It'll be a shame to miss out on all this good loving." He grinned, and for the first time since he started speaking I felt the slight tremors erupt from my fist. I backed away and bit down roughly on my lips, hoping that the wolf didn't take control again…that would be troublesome.

"She said she'll pass dipstick." I growled, hoping that I sounded a lot more human than anything else. Leah looked over and arched her eyebrow. So she was the type that liked to defend herself, eh? I suppose that was something else that we would have to work on. No woman of mine would walk around looking this, and get upset when a man stepped in to defend her; especially not when I was her man.

"Listen bartender how about you stay on that side of the bar, and I don't know, make me and the ladies some drinks." He slurred as he stepped closer to Leah. This dipstick was wearing on my last nerve. If he moved any closer to her I would literally tear his face off from his skull. The wolf in me wanted to castrate him, the vampire wanted to watch as this man writhed in pain beneath my sharp fangs.

"I'm sorry this bar doesn't service idiots." I shot back. Leah grinned impishly, and shifted her body so the gap between them widened just by a bare fragment.

"This _idiot_ has enough money to buy this bar out." He slid his card over the divider and smiled my way. I hated his stupid smile. "How about you come out with me and ride around in my car a bit."

"How about I don't and we say that I did." Leah smiled innocently and turned to me. Her beautiful brown eyes bore into mine as she pleaded for help.

How could I ignore a blatant request for help? From a woman who I was desperately in love with…or obsessed with? I couldn't. Before I was aware of what it was that I intended to do I was walking around the counter and making my way to stand protectively in front of Leah. My shoulders tensed as I crossed my arms over my chest, and a low growl escaped my lips. "You should leave, and go find some other poor defenseless girl to prey on. This one is out of your league." The threat was clear and for a brief moment my eyes flashed a muted red, and then returned back to its natural color. He flinched from the harsh sound of my voice and I could hear the rapid beat of his heart. Seems the idiot did have some survival instincts. Without so much as a look in the girls' direction he abruptly turned and walked away.

"I don't understand it. We all but hint that we're taken and the idiot continues; as soon as another man appears he gets the message. Do men even hear what women say have the time?" The one called Rose spoke breaking the pregnant silence.

"I'm sure it's just a guy thing." I turned back to the group and visibly eased. Leah mouthed a thank you.

"We should….go dance." Rachel spoke up and stroked Leah's arm playfully. "Leah you stay. Your stalker might be out there lurking the dance floor." Before Leah could even open her mouth to protest the others were marching to the dance floor.

"Your friends lack discrepancy." I laughed heartily.

"Who are you telling?" She growled. Her cheeks flared. It seems that her wolf like qualities weren't completely embraced. Was she slouching? I looked her over once again. She was. It seems that her pack didn't teach her much pride for what she was. Women were rare in all packs, because of that they acted like spoiled princesses. They didn't hunt for themselves; they wouldn't lift anything, and forget about patrol. Leah seemed unsure of herself; deathly beautiful but so unaware of her effect on others. What could have happened to bruise her so badly? Before I could even ask the question, and break the tense silence, Leah was speaking. "I'm sorry about my friends." She fiddled with her hair.

"Come again," I said, a little confused.

"It's cute, you know. Keeping the girls a little entertained. Thanks." She said moving slowly out of her chair. Before she could get too far my body was moving caging her in. My arms wrapped gently around her waist, as my eyes searched her own.

"And suppose it was your attention I wanted?" I blurted out.

"My attention?" Leah flushed as she looked up at me.

"Yea yours. Suppose it was you I was trying to impress?" I said tightening my arms around her waist. This wasn't appropriate. It couldn't be. But I'd be damned. She was my life mate right? Why didn't I have the right to hold her like this? _'Because she doesn't know you.'_ My mind lashed out harshly for a moment, as insecurity slithered its way into my brain. She wouldn't be the first woman to deny me. Leah couldn't deny me. In the short moments that we had since I first laid eyes on her I'd become obsessed. I tried to live two painful weeks without her and caved on the first day. I lurked through the forest, scaled walls, and even stalked the girl online. Now that I had her attention I just couldn't let go.

"Why would you want my attention?" She asked timidly. From the moment I first met this girl she portrayed an air of control, and now she was timid? I relaxed my arms that had tensed around her waist. She'd be just as panicked about this imprint as I was. It made sense. One moment you're trying to find a way to survive in the world, and the next BAM! Nothing else matters. She'd be confused, and apprehensive, and aching. Just like I was in the first few moments. The difference between her and I, however, was the fact that I stalked her. I had become acquainted with her grey-white wolf form, memorized the silhouette of her bare body as she showered, imprinted the memory of her smell in the furthest corners of my brain. Leah probably would never even register the reason why these two weeks seemed painfully easy for her. I had never left her side. Her wolf subconsciously knew that, but Leah never had to be aware of that. I couldn't let her suffer. She was mine and I'd care for her, even if that meant being the one to step forward admit my feelings first. I felt terribly vulnerable but I would not change it for the world.

"Why don't we be honest with each other? You're attracted to me just like I'm attracted to you." She opened her mouth and tried to protest but instead reminded me of a fish searching for air. "It's okay Leah."

"No it isn't." She answered abruptly and immediately stepped out of my arms. She turned away from me and slowly began to walk away. "I should go find my friends. I have an early day tomorrow with work and everything." If she thought that I was going to just watch her leave then she had another thing coming.

I hadn't noticed it before but Derek, a co-worker of mine, eased himself behind the bar and was promptly serving drinks. He nodded slightly in the direction of Leah and grinned impishly. I owed him and we both knew it. Before her feet could touch the dance floor, my hand wrapped itself around her smooth wrist. "We should bail out, and go somewhere a little quieter." I was grasping at straws. I didn't want to be confined to watching her from afar. Not when we were this close right now.

"Listen this is going to end badly. It always does for me." She frowned.

"Goodness woman. I'm not asking you on a date. I'm asking you to leave with me…so we can talk." I stepped closer.

"Talk huh? Because that's what all men mean when they say they want to leave a party with a girl." She growled and stepped away from me. My hand tightened around her wrist as she glared at me.

"It's what I mean. If you don't want to stay then say that but don't bullshit either of us by saying this won't work out." I barked out, now finding myself competing with the volume of the music.

"Bullshitting? So I'm bullshitting us by being completely honest, huh?" She arched her eyebrow.

"No you're bullshitting yourself by lying. You want more than anything to be able to leave this club with me. You know I don't want to hurt you, you feel it in your bones. You also know that tonight will be harder than the rest because now we've been formally introduced." I was speaking faster than I could process the information. Leah wouldn't know I was a wolf. If I gave her the information without first explaining it to her then she'd immediately become defensive. Why would she not? There was a strange wolf in her territory. This could become bad very quickly. I watched her and noticed the tremors that shook her frame. This was going downhill. Before she could fight I tossed her over my shoulders and barreled out of the back door. She needed air, or at least room to phase without hurting anyone.

"You have some nerve." Leah growled and the trembling worsened.

"Leah…" I tried to say but before I could continue she had me pressed against the wall. She was livid and I knew she was moments away from phasing.

"You prick. You're such an asswipe you know. Do you get off on seducing women and luring them to you bed?" Her voice now trembled with the rest of her body. I should have been panicked, being this close to a wolf ready to phase was dangerous even for hybrids like myself, but I wasn't. I was too enthralled by her beauty. She was ethereal when she was like this; angry, sure of herself, dominant. It was a different Leah than the two that I had become acquainted with. I liked this Leah more.

"No, I just want to get to know you." I replied unabashedly. I should have tried to calm her but my wolf seemed to like the challenge. "But it seems getting to know you will be a lot more difficult than I initially thought."

"Oh so getting in my pants won't be so easy for you? Poor Liam." She sneered.

I felt my anger flare as I glared at her. "Is that what you think I want Leah? To get into your pants? Do you really think I would waste my time on a girl like you if that's what I wanted?" I growled in response. The vibrations shaking my frame as the wolf pushed against myself control.

"Now it's a waste of your time? Sorry if I wasted tonight for you but be sure that it won't happen again." She swiveled on her toes and tried to walk away from me again. This woman would be the end of my rational mind. I yanked her back and pinned her to wall.

"So that's what you are? I see the muck that has tainted you." I sneered. "Instead of dealing with the fact that you are ridiculously attracted to someone else you lure them into a fight. Why not it's the easiest thing for you? You have become so drenched in your disdain for everything man that you can't see what you're doing to yourself."

"You know nothing about me." She screamed.

"I know you're a bitch." I replied. "And for some reason that I don't understand I can't think about anyone but you."

"Is that how you talk to the women that you like? Should I feel elated that Liam himself has found little old me interesting?" She was heaving with the effort that it took to control the wolf. My Leah was more beautiful now than she had been in the club. Before I could even think about what I was doing I yanked her up by her thighs and forced my lips against hers. At first there was a bit of resistance but Leah soon wrapped her leggings around my waist, and her fingers fisted in my hair. We kissed each other breathless, and I was more than aware of the scent of her arousal and the throbbing of my member. Leah was mine. Everything about this girl drove me insane. She shifted rubbing herself against me, and somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that her pretty dress bunched up at her thighs. The wolf in me begged me to continue, but I had been out of breath for so long now, that my lungs were burning with the need to take in air. I could have ignored it for her, but I could feel the tension in her chest. She needed air badly. I gently pulled away from her mouth giving her a moment to breath, and my heart soared when her lips followed mine. I wasn't dreaming the attraction was mutual.

Under hooded lids I could see the attraction swim in Leah's eyes. We both took short shallow breaths of air, panting while we eyed one another. The kiss had been unexpected but more than welcome on both sides. I looked at her lips swollen with lust, and couldn't help but notice how luscious they looked like this. I was a diseased man and she was my temporary cure. It would always be like this, wouldn't it? I would never want anything else. Food would cease to matter, as would air and sleep, and no matter how many times I took Leah I would never be satiated.

"Ahem." Some cleared their throat behind me and I gently eased Leah down to the ground. I wanted more. I couldn't deny that but I could wait. "You two need a little more time." Of course Derek would be the one to find us. That didn't surprise me. But the fact that her friends stood inches behind him with their smug smiles, well that was something that I was not anticipating.

"No we're done." Leah flushed as she drew her dress down and marched away from me with indignation.

"Leah." I pleaded but she ignored me.

"Rose I'm ready to go." She growled.

"Leah, that just happened. You can't pretend it didn't." I growled back at her, and she abruptly turned to face me.

"Pretend? No I was more than aware of your wandering hands." She replied, her voice having a deathly calm to it.

"Now my hands were wandering?" I threw my arms in the air in defeat. Nothing would ever be easy with her would it?

"Rose!" she glared at the girls, who had now erupted in fits of giggles. "If you don't bring me home I'll find a way to get there by myself."

"I don't doubt you will. But just so we don't scare the natives, how about we head to my car." Rose replied. The amount of effort she extended into not trying to laugh was commendable.

"Want to kiss Liam, goodnight? Or are you two done trying to eat each other's faces off?" Rachel interjected, which set the group into another fit of giggles.

"They weren't trying to eat each other's faces; they were clearly trying to reproduce. Given that it's in an alley way, behind a club with a very sexually charged environment…."

"Alice!" Leah yelled flushing down to her roots. The group laughed louder this time.

"Sorry Leah, I couldn't help it." Alice smiled impishly.

"I want to go home." Leah said defeated.

"Leah we still need to talk." I stepped forward grabbing her wrist again.

"Yea, talk. Because that's exactly what was going on before." Derek smiled, as sarcasm laced his every word. Everyone struggled not to laugh again.

"Liam, I'm going home." She replied.

"But Leah…"

"But Leah nothing. I want to go home." She said as she marched around the building in her heels and bolted straight for the car. Before I could protest the others walked away in her direction. I heard the engine rev and watched as Rose peeled off in her red convertible. '_Does this girl not know how much she looks like Barbie? Geez, anything else and I'd assume she lived in a dream house with Ken_.'

Derek grinned as I walked over to the garbage can and kicked it with more force than humanly possible. "You know Liam. Never took you for the imprint type. Given your distaste for all things wolf."

I glared at my pack brother and listened to his once comfortable Scottish accent. His accent only served to annoy me now. He was from a northern tribe that my Alpha Krys merged underneath her. I still trusted the man with my life though. "I don't hate all wolves. Just the females."

"Doesn't seem that way to me now. A feisty little lass she is." He ran his fingers through his hair before reaching the garbage can and smoothing the dent out. "Wait until Krys and Devo hear about this one."

"There's nothing to hear." I growled.

"I wonder what Aioffe will think when she finds out. It'll knock her off her pedestal real quick. That bitch needs an attitude adjustment." I smiled involuntarily. Over the last few years Derek and I had become best friends. He stood by me even after the embarrassment I suffered at the hands of Aioffe after confessing my love to her. Aioffe didn't love anyone but herself. She was a spoiled wolf princess and we all knew it. The only two that didn't fit that bill were Krys and Devo, but that has more to do with how their mother raised them. Krys, Devo, and Derek were the only family I had outside of mi mum and sis. They transcend the barrier of being just pack mates to me.

I grinned more openly as I took in Derek's curly black hair, and the black shirt stretched across his broad shoulders. He was as tall as me, and just as built. If it we not for his shockingly dark olive skin many would confuse us for brothers. His father was Italian, left his mum a long time before he was born. Derek was forced to serve under a bitter alpha when he came of age. His alpha hated the product of his mother's disloyalty and often times punished him for that. Krys saved him, and because of that he'd always be indebted to her; whether he admitted it or not. His mother passed not long before, and lady Allegra took the boy in to raise alongside her daughters. He was the older brother they'd always wanted. His blue eyes locked onto my green ones. "You know, I know I'm dashingly attractive but if you stare any harder I might start to worry that you're attracted to men."

"Shut up dill. I was just thinking." I replied halfheartedly, inspecting the damage I'd done to the garbage can. It was all but invisible now.

He stood up and for a moment his face took on a serious look to it. "So I think we may have found what it was that we were looking for."

"How do you mean?"

"Two of those women had golden eyes." He replied dusting off his pants. "But they smelled distinctly like vampire."

"I'm aware."

"Liam ease your mind for a moment, forget Leah and listen. They have golden eyes, and they're vampires." He growled.

"The imprint hasn't made me blind. I'm aware they might be the Cullens. I've already spoken to mum about it. She's coming up with a plan of action." I breathed out.

"This complicates things, doesn't it?" He asked, sympathy etching into his voice as he placed his hand on my shoulders.

"You tell me?" I growled. Leah did complicate things in a way that I was far from ready for. But for some reason I didn't care.

"Doesn't matter does it?" He grinned.

"You tell me."

A/N: Well there goes the end of the chapter. I didn't want to give too much information about Derek and the Pack it was so tempting. And of course I needed something hot and steamy to distract everyone from my long absence. Enjoy. And please favorite and review. It really does make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Because I know best

Disclaimer: You guys...I still don't own the rights to Twilight. I wish I did, because the men are too sexy for my own good. Lucky Stephanie Meyer.

Jacob's P.O.V.

"I don't understand why you need to go see her Jacob. Leah isn't your responsibility." Her golden eyes pierced into mine as she stared me down. If Bella could have things her way I would never go home; not to see my tribe, not to see my father, not even to just be home. I would be her personal lap dog. I was done kissing her ass; it was because of her that we were in this mess to begin with.

"Leah is my responsibility. She is my beta…if she isn't okay then we're not okay." My response was a half lie. Yes she was my beta and I was her alpha, but my reasoning went deeper than just that. I was dying to see Leah. In the last week she had avoided every one of us. I just wanted to know what was up. Part of me was still in love with her. I momentarily cringed away from the thought as I always did. This imprint was fucked up. I shouldn't still have these feelings for Leah and yet I did. I, more often than not, wished I never had imprinted. That would make this whole situation so much easier.

"Why can't Seth be your beta? Leah seems a little unstable." Once more we were on this?

"Leah's my Beta. That's just how things are." Holding on to my wolf around her was a lot harder these days. Since the Leah incident Bella didn't trust me. Since she and Edward married I didn't care for her. We were barely holding on to a friendship as it was. If things fell through there would be no love lost between us.

"Yea well I don't understand why she is your beta. I get it you needed to placate her then but now she has an imprint…and you're not screwing her anymore." There was a pause and before I knew it Emmett was dragging me back to the other side of the room. Bella thought Leah was a whore. I wouldn't let her speak about Leah like that. So here we were at another impasse.

"You don't think you're a little out of line Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Out of line? That's what _**I **_am? Why because I'm telling the truth? Jacob has been up Leah's ass since he imprinted on Ness. Let's remember he imprinted on Ness. He owes her everything." Bella growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What you're mad that he doesn't want to be your puppy anymore?" Rose snorted. Well hello Blondie? Where are you coming from? I gazed at her and she winked at me. "What happened, Fido? Lee won't let you paw at her door?"

I grinned. "No Barbie, your sister is being a bitch. That's my problem." I glared at Bella. What had I seen in her? She was so self-centered sometimes…it was actually quite unbearable. A look of pure indignation crossed Bella's face before she lunged for me. Jasper grabbed at her. This was becoming a spat within the family.

"Have you lost your mind Jacob Black? Did you just call me a bitch?" She growled out.

"Well if the shoe fits." I growled back.

"If what shoe fits?" Edward asked as he walked into the room with a now teenaged Ness.

"Jacob just called me a bitch." Bella pouted.

"Yea, tell Eddy. He's going to spank me." Rose choked out a laugh to my response.

"Jacob I've already told you about profanity in front of my wife and daughter." Edward growled.

"And I've told you I don't give a flying fuck. If she kept her mouth shut I'd keep mine shut."

"And what exactly did Bella do this time?" Alice pranced into the room. She was always prancing wasn't she? It was actually kind of freaky.

"She called Leah a whore." Rose said, glaring at her. There had been a rift between the sisters. Rose never really wanted to have Bella as a sister, and well Alice…she started to see Bella for what she was…an arrogant, self-centered, brat. It didn't help that the girls immediately hit it off with Leah. She was after all more likable even given her abrasive nature.

"I didn't, I just said Jacob doesn't owe her anything." Bella said with indignation.

"No you called her a whore. Or maybe you didn't realize what you were implying when you brought up the fact that they slept together _once_." Emmett pouted. The message to Bella was very clear. Leah and I had sex once, she led Edward and I on for months. The way he saw it, Leah was the little sister that he had always wanted. She humored him and the two seemed to spend a lot of sibling time together. I looked to Jasper, Leah's newest confidant, and registered the tense look on his face. He enjoyed Leah's company, more so than he ever enjoyed Bella's company. The lines in this house were drawn. Whether Leah knew it or not she had more family and friends than Bella would ever have. In an effort to gain Edward and eternity, she had managed to lose everything else.

"What's the problem, it's the truth right?" Ness shrugged. Did I forget to mention that Ness had the same distorted view of the world as her mother?

"No it isn't. What happened between Jake and Leah wasn't any of our concern." Alice pleaded.

"He belonged to mom then, and now he belongs to me." Ness flitted to the couch and sat down gracefully. She patted the chair next to her, as if I would completely disregard what she had just said.

"I don't belong to anyone but myself." I growled feeling the pit of my stomach churn with distaste. I waited for the imprint to tug at my heart but nothing happened. The more she matured the less I needed her. I turned to leave. "I'm out. I'm going to stop by Lee's and then I'm on patrol."

"Jake, I just got back." Ness whined.

"I see you." I replied walking towards the door.

"So again you're too concerned about her to spend time with me?" She asked. Bella's daughter she was.

"I suppose so." I walked out of the door, stripped down out of my clothes, and exploded into my wolf form. With the absence of the Volturi, Bella and Edward's egos have become inflated. They afforded Ness a false sense of comfort and security that inflated her ego. What the hell had I gotten myself into? I patted the ground with my paws and shook my fur out. Three days had passed. Three whole days since I last phased. It was better than the last three years of my life; phasing had been placed on the back burner. Bella was afraid that I could possibly hurt Ness when I phased. I was initially afraid of hurting her too, and because I was so engulfed in the need to spend time with her I didn't phase. That need was no longer present. The wolf in me needed an escape.

Nahuel said it had taken him seven years to age; Ness had done it in almost three. She didn't need me anymore, or maybe the reason the imprint didn't hold was because I had learned my lesson. Bella was a bitch, vampires weren't all bad, the world doesn't revolve around an imprint….a wolf can say no to an imprint. I growled to myself as I took off running toward the rez. If I was going to find Lee, her house would probably be the best place to look.

_Trouble in paradise?_ I heard the voice of my pack mate echo into my mind. Quil was running the end of his patrol.

_The imprint_. I huffed and I could hear Quil's mental sigh.

_Jake man, get over it. We all have imprints that we have to spend time with. You're no different._ He said and I could see the insecurity in his mind. As Ness aged I needed her less. Quil and the others were concerned that the same would happen to them. Leah was convinced that it was just a "Jake" thing. She believed that it had more to do with the species of my imprint, and the fact that in our entire history only one other alpha male imprinted…and he had lost her too soon. Maybe the imprint wasn't a scheme designed for alpha males.

_Maybe, or maybe it's because Ness is a freak of nature. She even confuses other half breeds._ Quil interjected as his tongue lulled out of his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Quil don't you have something else to do? _I growled around the clothes in my mouth. Maybe being in my wolf form wasn't the best means of transportation.

_I'm running patrol today or did you forget I had to run alone because I missed my last shift?_ He pouted mentally. _Wait what are you doing running now_? He asked and bits of the conversation with Bella seeped through. He growled and I rolled my eyes.

_It's under wraps. _

_You sure man because I think you should tell Lee, and sick her on the bitch. _

_It's under wraps._ I growled again, and decided that I'd have enough of talking to people in my head. I phased out and dressed quickly. Quil was supposed to be being punished but instead I'd manage to give him some form of entertainment. I muttered unhappily to myself as I continued through the forest. Part of me felt as if I shouldn't visit Lee today. She has this nasty little habit of knowing when something was wrong. Attention would immediately be diverted to my problems instead of the ones that I wanted answers for. I shouldn't visit her but I would. I needed a good argument to relieve some stress. Leah was always good for an argument, no matter the circumstances.

I smiled inwardly as I made my way deeper into the forest. The thought of arguing with Lee provoked a sort of happiness that I hadn't felt in months. There was a sense of normalcy in all of this, a sense of rightness with Lee that I didn't feel with Ness. Sometimes I wished that I hadn't imprinted. I could almost see a future with Lee, a future that I never wanted with Ness, but then the imprint would pull me back in. It would drag me away from the light and submerge me in the misery of my life.

I am an alpha male that became a lap dog. How pathetic is that? And I managed to lose our alpha female to another man. As a leader I failed my tribe but I was making an effort to gather things back together. The packs had slowly begun to merge when Leah imprinted…and now Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-Sam-Uley was throwing a hissy fit, as if I was unaware of the fact that I lost Lee. This whole situation was fucked. Right now I wanted Bella, Ness, and Edward to pack it up and leave for good. At least this way I could deal with the stress of one situation at a time.

As I began on this train of self-pity, a smell hit me and my step faltered. I skidded to a halt just moments before breaking the tree line and walking into the reservation. This smell was familiar and yet I'm sure I've never smelt it before. It was attractive. That much I could give it. But it made the hairs on my skin stand on ends. I wanted to bite, claw, snap….do anything to protect my tribe from this other alpha. Other alpha? Protect? I quickly scanned the tree line for another body. Of course my body would immediately respond to the presence of another alpha. Alphas usually couldn't tolerate one another. But why was this smell attractive to me? More than attractive actually…it was divine. I needed to conquer it. Make it my own. My breath came out in short ragged bursts as my flesh trembled. I needed to phase. I needed to do it now.

"What is that god awful smell?" A voice shrilled through the cover of the trees. It was female. There was a girl walking through the woods now? This could get ugly really quickly. Apparently Quil thought the same thing because he was barreling toward me in wolf form. Within seconds he was flanking my right side, pawing impatiently at the ground. He was also scanning the trees. "Devo you don't smell that?" The girl didn't seem too happy right now.

"Krys I smell it. I just need you to relax. Mom sent us out scouting. We don't need an incident." The second girl sounded calmer, and older. She was attempting to placate the first. Damn there were two girls in the woods? And the smell was getting closer. I didn't know what to do. We'd have a problem if they reached when the smell did. I couldn't protect them and my secret at the same time.

"I'm not dumb Devo. Don't tell me to relax. That thing smells like wet dog. It's really bothering my senses." The first girl named Krys, I guess, said in irritation as the two of them broke the tree line into the clearing. The moment blue eyes locked with my brown ones a snarl appeared ripped through her chest distorting her face. "That explains the smell. It's alpha male."

The smell engulfed my senses and I found that it was a battle to hold on to my human form. Who was this girl? Why did she smell like alpha? Why was she looking at me like she wanted to tear out my throat? Why were her eyes so blue? Why was she so beautiful? I glanced over her chocolate brown skin, and curly black hair that stood in contrast to her blue eyes. She was tall and curvy. She'd put Rose and Lee to shame. She was wearing nothing but a t-shirt, torn shorts, and combat boots. It was freezing out today. Who the hell was this girl?

I glanced at the girl standing next to her. They walked in sync. Okay, so they were from the same pack. Whereas the first girl had chocolate brown skin, blue eyes, and black curly hair, the second stood inches taller than the first and had the same blue eyes, creamy pale white skin, and hair that was slightly less curly brown with blond streaks, with the same build. They looked the same but were different. Who were these girls? I glanced over at the pale face again and noticed the tight lipped smile she was throwing at me. Now that the two packs acknowledged each other the air was tense. If I thought things were awkward with Sam's pack, this made that seem like a cake walk. Beautiful wolves, dressed the same, from other packs….that's exactly how I wanted to spend the day.

"Who let the mutts out of their cages?" The brown one glared.

"Krys," the other stated tersely. "That's rude."

"I'm not the one blocking their path now am I?" Ah so Krys, was the name of the brown girl. I nearly forgot that there was someone else standing with her. I could only see her. I wanted to possess her.

"No but you're on my land. Why?" I growled back.

"People don't own land." She glared at me in such a condescending way.

"Look here Pocahontas. Don't come here spewing your colors-of-the-wind hippy crap my way. You're on my people's land. What the hell do you want?"

"Did you just call me Pocahontas you flee bitten mangy mutt? Just because your owner let you lose doesn't give you the right to harass innocent passer-byers. I oughta call the pound on you." She shrilled at me, and her flesh trembled quicker.

"Okay Princess. Stomp your feet some more. You'll be sure to get what you want." I stepped closer feeling the wolf pulling at my burning flesh.

Her eyes darkened to an electric blue color and she stepped toward me. "Princess? That's the best you can come up with douchbag?"

"Wow you speak like such a lady" I retorted.

"I'm sorry I didn't attend the same lady etiquette classes that you did." Ouch, I flinched for a moment. She sounded like Leah. Were all female wolves this abrasive?

The pale faced girl that stood with her sighed in exasperation. We were literally standing nose to nose. I wasn't aware of when that happened, so I'm sure she wasn't either. She wasn't as fragile as Ness. I might have had a foot on her, but that didn't stop her from being an asshole about things. Before I could reach out to touch her, she had shoved me away. I wasn't even aware of the fact that I was trying to touch her. We were arguing and next thing I know is I'm laid out my back trying to pop my hip bone back in place. And she was hyperventilating, trying to hold on to the wolf. My wolf wasn't happy. It wanted out.

Before I could double back and pin her down, lord only knows why I wanted her beneath me, the pale face stood between us with Quil circling her. She held one arm out and the other against her friend's chest to keep her away. "I apologize for my sister. She doesn't take well to other alphas. Nor does she like being touched." A string of profanities left Krys' lips, and I wanted her sister out of the way. I needed to be with her. More than I needed anything else in my life. What? My ears were ringing as I silently tried to find the tug of the imprint. Nothing. There was nothing there. This alarmed me. Wait, sister? I looked between the two girls and noticed a striking family resemblance. Had I been paying attention before I would have noticed it, instead I wanted to claim this she-wolf as my own.

"Sister? As in Pack sister?" Quil asked. When had he phased back? The ringing in my ears started to slow as I lifted myself from the floor. Krys had stopped cursing but she was still angry with me. Is this how it was between all Alphas?

"No my biological sister. Same mom different dads." The pale face said again.

"I swear to fucking god Almighty the next time either of you idiots think of my sister as "pale face" I will castrate you both." Had I said that out loud? I looked at Krys with shock written all over my face.

"No. We're a family of physics. Reading minds is one of our many abilities. I'm Devorah…Devo for short. And this ball of fury is Krystal, just call her Krys. We aren't here to intrude on your lands we just came to find someone." The one named Devo smiled a genuine smile, and Krys paced back and forth with clenched fist.

"I fucking hate alpha males. With their filthy thoughts." Krys fumed to herself.

Devo looked at her. "I guess my sister is out of this conversation. She doesn't really like alpha males. They tend to be…" She paused and scrunched up her face trying to find the right word. "Aggressive, although you're calmer than the last alpha that we met."

"So you're wolves with special powers?" Quil asked Devo. "They exist?" He said more to himself than anyone else.

"Vamps with special powers exist. Why would you think that we were any different? We are all just distortions of the human genome after all." Devo grinned. Something told me this wasn't the first time that she had had this conversation.

"Cool." Quil said. "And is your pack strictly female, because we have this girl in our pack named Leah. She's kind miffed about being the only female wolf in our history. And…"

"Quil, stop talking." I growled. "You should be on patrol."

"But?" He looked at me.

"They aren't a threat. If they were they would have attacked already. Back to patrol." I sighed impatiently.

"No we come from a mixed pack." Krys stopped pacing. She seemed more visibly relaxed. "You care about your sister huh?" She smiled. Was she reading our minds about Lee?

"Your thoughts are extremely loud." Devo grinned. "It seems she has a good pack."

"Not our business. We didn't come for more wolves we came to find our missing wolves." Something about Leah having a good pack kept the smile on Krys' face.

"Yes, yes I know. It's just this isn't always the case." Devo grinned from ear to ear.

"Yea, you're right." Krys nodded and her smile widened. "Sorry for shoving you. Not that I forgive you for the princess comment." She nodded my way.

"I accept your half assed apology I guess." I shrugged and Quil grinned. "Missing pack mates?" I quickly changed directions before this moment became awkward.

"Yea, they came looking for the Cullens to ask for aid. That's where we were headed before this happened." Krys waved her hand gently, and her potent attractive smell filled the space between us.

_Possess, Possess, Possess_. The wolf in me growled as my ears rung again.

"Jacob is your name right?" Krys asked, as she straightened herself out. Her face was a mask of neutrality.

"Jake." I responded and grinned lopsidedly.

"Oh dear lord." Devo chuckled.

"Okay Jake. I'm trying very hard not to hit you again so maybe shut that inner wolf up please." Krys said through clenched lips.

"Get this all the time." I asked boldly.

"Yes, apparently it's because I'm an alpha female. You're the best behaved. You only tried to touch me once." She said nonchalantly.

"I was raised right." Was I honestly trying to flirt with her? Right now? Like it wasn't a minute ago that I wanted to tear her throat out?

"Shut it up, Jake." She growled.

"Right." I grinned.

"Which way to the Cullens' now?" Devo said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Ten miles back that way." Quil grinned and nodded.

"Thank you." Krys said through clenched teeth, and she turned around abruptly to leave.

"Will I see you again?" I blurted out. I wanted to see her again? We just met.

"I hope not." She said disappearing into the trees as her voice floated softly in the fresh air.

"You probably will. Our wolves are somewhere around here." Devo grinned. "It was nice meeting you Jake…and Quil." She nodded before sprinting after her sister.

We waited dumbfounded for a moment before even speaking.

"Jake, that was part of another pack of wolves?" Quil asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Hot ones at that?"

"Yea."

"Sisters too?"

"That's what they say," I responded.

"Dude one's black and the other is white." Quil arched his eyebrow.

"Yea but they look alike."

"We look alike." He retorted.

"We're from the same tribe." I grinned.

"I suppose." He said. "Do you like her?"

"Like who? Devo?" I looked at him.

"Devo wasn't the one you were flirting with." He grinned from ear to ear. I felt warmth spread across my cheeks.

"I have an imprint Quil." I said fumbling on my words a bit.

"Yea. A freakish vamp imprint that you don't like verses the totally hot and badass Alpha female you just met. That's quite the difficult choice." Quil chuckled.

"Quil. Stop talking. You have patrol." I growled.

"I know what Lee would say about this too. She'd tell you to get off your ass and follow that Alpha." Quil chirped again.

"Quil. Shut up."

"Jake. I know best man. I know best." I looked him in the eyes and smiled. I didn't know what Quil was getting at, in fact I didn't care. I hadn't felt this light hearted in a while. Maybe a good argument was what I needed, just not with Lee. Lee…shit! She'd see the grin from a mile away.

"Quil I have to go man." I said and turned around.

"Going to tell Lee about your new girlfriend." Quil joked.

"Shut up Quil." I said sprinting through the tree line. Krys. Hmmm. I liked the ring of that. It suited her.

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Midterms and finals hit, and I lost inspiration for this chapter but I got it back. Well that's it. I felt it was time to introduce some new characters. Krys and Devo have officially made an entrance. Tell me what you think of them. Who's point of view would you like in the next chapter?


End file.
